


Get sick off of you (like secondhand smoke)

by will_p



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Blood Drinking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Couch Sex, Denial of Feelings, Frottage, Hate Sex, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild Language, Painplay, Surprise Kissing, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampire Bites, they're both terrible and made for each other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Ci sono poche cose al mondo che Conrad odia più delle sigarette, ed è per questo che non capisce. Non. Capisce.Perchécontinua ad andare a letto con Worth?
Relationships: Conrad Achenleck/Doc Worth
Kudos: 1
Collections: COWT - Clash Of the Writing Titans/Chronicles Of Words and Trials, P0rn Fest #06 - Sempre più su!





	Get sick off of you (like secondhand smoke)

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _Conrad/Worth, sigarette_ del [P0rn Fest #6](https://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1259441.html?thread=6138545#t6138545) @ [fanfic_italia](https://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/) \+ il prompt _slash nsfw_ del [COW-T #3](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/53404.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Titolo @ _7-9 Legendary_ \- Fall Out Boy.

Ci sono poche cose al mondo che Conrad odia più delle sigarette.

(Ovvero: la senape; chi usa le abbreviazioni su internet; i commessi dell’Apple Store; sua madre, a giorni alterni.)

Non è una questione di ambientalismo e amore per i boschi e i prati fioriti – che in tutta onesta non sopporta, troppo sole, troppi insetti, troppi pollini – anche se sul retro della sua macchina campeggia un bell’adesivo _rispetta la natura!_ con tanto di arcobaleni e panda sorridenti (gli avevano detto che aiutava a rimorchiare – bugiardi). Non è nemmeno un problema di salute, o meglio, non più, visto che ormai è un po’ troppo morto per preoccuparsi di un cancro ai polmoni, ma comunque. Il problema è l’odore, quel tanfo nauseabondo di posacenere che si appiccica ai vestiti e ai capelli e a _qualsiasi cosa_ e non va via nemmeno con una doccia, un perenne sottofondo sgradevole che ti si infila a tradimento nelle narici a seconda di come tira il vento.

Conrad non dovrà più respirare, okay, ma il naso ce l’ha ancora, e da quando è morto funziona anche meglio, purtroppo, e l’odore di fumo è diventato semplicemente _terribile_ , quando prima era solo un po’ (tanto) schifoso.

È per questo che non capisce. Non. Capisce.

_Perché_ continua ad andare a letto con Worth?

Dev’essere impazzito, ecco perché. Deve aver preso una botta in testa di troppo in una di quelle che Hanna avventure e lui chiama missioni suicide, non c’è altra spiegazione. Worth è una persona _orribile_ , viscida, perversa, gratuitamente offensiva e irritante, probabilmente fa il serial killer nel tempo libero, quell’obbrobrio di stoffa e pelliccia che pretende di chiamare “cappotto” ha l’aria di non aver mai visto un lavaggio nella sua triste esistenza ed è costantemente circondato da un alone di fumo e sostanze chimiche non meglio identificate (e che Conrad _non vuole_ identificare, grazie tante) semplicemente raccapricciante. Worth è la personificazione di quanto c’è di disgustoso al mondo, ogni volta che si vedono iniziano ad insultarsi come se ne andasse della loro vita, e per qualche oscuro motivo _non riescono a non saltarsi addosso ogni fottuta volta_.

Questo dimostra che Worth è l’incarnazione del male, quantomeno.

Prima di conoscerlo Conrad non era così, era una persona per bene. (Be’, era una _persona_ , almeno.) Non frequentava vicoli da spacciatori e non andava a letto con sconosciuti e non scopava come un animale contro i muri, o sulle scrivanie, o per terra, dove chissà quali malattie e siringhe usate lo aspettavano in agguato.

(In realtà c’era stata quella volta, al college, ma… no. Studiava arte, per l’amor del cielo, lo facevano tutti, non conta.)

Ad essere sinceri, prima non credeva nemmeno nei vampiri e la sola idea del sangue lo ripugnava. Continua tuttora ad avere problemi col sangue, in effetti, sia con quello sottovuoto – la temperatura, la consistenza, il retrogusto di plastica, eew – sia con l’idea di dover _mordere_ la gente. Chi è quell’idiota che ha deciso che i vampiri si devono nutrire così? È antigienico e imbarazzante, non capisce come facciano gli altri vampiri ad andare in giro e mordere il primo passante che trovano – chissà dov’è stato! Chissà che malattie ha! E se poi lo prosciugano e muore? E se poi _non_ muore? È una cosa _terribile_.

Eppure Worth, che è l’incarnazione del male e un subdolo bastardo, riesce a fargli fare anche quello.

«Piantala con le seghe mentali, stai distraendo persino me,» sibila Worth, irritato ma già senza fiato, piantandogli uno dei suoi gomiti aguzzi nello stomaco. Conrad ringhia, gli strattona i capelli finché non ha la testa rovesciata all’indietro e il suo collo non è un’unica linea pallida, tutto per lui come un’offerta sacrificale, e passa la lingua sui segni dell’ultimo morso, ancora freschi e delicati. Worth trattiene il respiro, teso come una corda di violino, e quando Conrad affonda i denti – okay, il dente – nella pelle intonsa della sua gola geme senza ritegno, un verso basso e incontrollato che va dritto all’erezione di Conrad, prima che il sapore del sangue lo colpisca come un pugno in faccia.

C’è una parte di lui che non si abituerà mai al fatto che _sta bevendo del sangue_ – non dovrebbe essere così, non c’è una ragione logica al mondo per cui dovrebbe piacergli, ma ogni volta che il sangue di Worth gli riempie la bocca è come se fosse la prima volta, ed è devastante. L’odore del sangue gli annebbia il cervello come una droga e si trova a pensare ogni volta che è la cosa più buona che abbia mai provato, caldo e ricco e assuefacente, e intanto Worth si contorce sulla poltrona sotto di lui e gli si aggrappa alla schiena graffiandolo da sotto i vestiti.

Quando si stacca ha la testa leggera e un’erezione che pulsa come se tutto il sangue che ha bevuto fosse finito direttamente tra le sue gambe, e Worth sembra in condizioni addirittura peggiori. «Perché cazzo ti sei fermato, andiamo –» sbotta, cercando di farsi mordere e di picchiarlo e di strusciarsi contro di lui tutto insieme, con lo sguardo febbricitante di chi ha già perso troppo sangue. Conrad _sa_ che dovrebbe fermarsi, ma – « _Cazzo,_ » ansima Worth, e quando Conrad passa di nuovo la punta dei denti sul suo collo inizia a tremare, mentre il sangue scivola stilla dopo stilla dai graffi sottili. Conrad le raccoglie con la lingua e poi scende alla base del collo, dove la pelle non è ancora segnata dai morsi e può riprendere fiato perché l’odore del sangue non è così forte, dove c’è solo l’odore di _Worth_ , alcol e sudore e il tanfo tremendo delle sue sigarette, prima di rendersi conto che così è anche peggio.

«Cintura di merda…» E all’improvviso una mano nelle mutande gli strappa un gemito dal fondo del petto. Anche mentre gli abbassa i pantaloni Worth riesce ad essere insopportabile, con il suo ghigno strafottente e lo sguardo di scherno, e quando Conrad gli tira i capelli per ripicca arriva persino a ridacchiare, il fottuto masochista, rauco e sgraziato come un corvo troppo cresciuto.

Ha una mezza idea di lasciarlo a secco – non ci vorrebbe tanto, e Worth è così stupido che si farebbe prosciugare senza una protesta – ma poi Worth si struscia contro di lui – e quando si è calato i pantaloni, lui, di preciso? – e avvolge le sue ridicole, lunghissime dita attorno alle erezioni di entrambi, e ogni pretesa di pensiero logico vola dalla finestra. Spinge contro Worth, contro il suo cazzo, contro le sue dannate mani da chirurgo, lo blocca allo schienale della poltrona e attacca il suo collo e questa volta, quando Worth geme, se lo sente vibrare fin nelle ossa.

«Mordimi, andiamo, non fare la femminuccia –» Ma no, no, basta fare il suo gioco. Appoggia le labbra sulla sua clavicola e anziché mordere _succhia_ , con forza, e i fianchi di Worth scattano convulsamente in avanti mentre le sue imprecazioni si perdono in gemiti a mezza bocca. Conrad sorride soddisfatto contro il succhiotto finché Worth non fa _qualcosa_ con quelle sue splendide mani che gli brucia metà dei neuroni, che è il solo, unico motivo per cui reagisce infilandogli la lingua in bocca. 

Non è che ci sia una qualche _regola_ per cui non si baciano, è solo che… non lo fanno. Non interessa a nessuno dei due, e Worth odia Conrad, e Conrad odia _Worth_ , per cui non c’è ragione di perder tempo a limonare. Non l’hanno mai fatto e basta, perché non c’è motivo per farlo.

Peccato che ora Worth stia ricambiando il bacio con una foga che rasenta la furia, e Conrad deve ringraziare che siano già più o meno seduti o probabilmente le sue ginocchia avrebbero ceduto. Non si baciano, non lo fanno, eppure Conrad preme Worth contro la poltrona e gli morde un labbro fino a spaccare la pelle, e quando il sangue gli invade la bocca Worth viene urlando, senza preavviso. Conrad chiude li occhi e cerca di ritrovare il controllo, ma tra l’odore di sesso e la mano affondata tra i suoi capelli e il sangue che si mischia a quel fottuto sapore di sigarette è troppo anche per lui.

L’orgasmo è così forte che per qualche secondo è convinto di aver perso conoscenza, tutto il corpo attraversato da onde di calore che credeva di non poter più provare, ma ben presto registra come tutte le giunture puntute di Worth lo stiano accoltellando senza pietà.

«Cristo quanto pesi.»

Conrad ha la forte, fortissima tentazione di sbattere la testa contro la spalliera della poltrona su cui sono avvinghiati, ma si trattiene. «Potresti aspettare _due secondi_ prima di ricominciare a fare lo stronzo?»

«Aaw Connie, vuoi fare le coccole?»

Si alza perché l’alternativa sarebbe prenderlo a pugni, e per quanto potrebbe essere soddisfacente Worth non sembra in ottima forma. Worth non sembra _vivo_ , ad esser precisi, pallido come un cadavere e con le occhiaie quasi viola, abbandonato scompostamente sulla poltrona come se più che rilassato dopo una scopata fosse sul punto di perdere i sensi.

Non possono andare avanti così. Non possono andare avanti se Worth non gli dice quando ha bevuto troppo e se Conrad non riesce a controllarsi e – no aspetta, non possono andare avanti, punto e stop. Dio, Achenleck, che problemi hai?

Poi sente Worth ridacchiare. «Che c’è?» sbotta, ma Worth ridacchia soltanto più forte e gli indica la maglia. No, nooo, non può…

Cazzo. Cazzo cazzo cazzo.

«Ti dona, sai?» Worth continua a sghignazzare compiaciuto della sua mira mentre Conrad si fissa sconsolato la maglietta, e soprattutto le macchie inconfondibili al centro del petto.

«Sei un testa di cazzo, sai?» mormora, cercando di nascondere le prove del misfatto sotto la giacca. Worth gli scocca un bacino da lontano poi, come un uomo che non ha problemi al mondo e che non rischia il collasso per anemia da un momento all’altro, si accende una sigaretta.

Conrad gira i tacchi e se ne va.

È l’ultima volta, si dice, che lo va a cercare, lui, il suo sangue e la sua schifosa puzza di fumo. _L’ultima volta._

Forse se lo ripete abbastanza inizierà persino a crederci.


End file.
